futbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Home
Hi there! Welcome to the FUT Base! Welcome to this the FUT Base, and thank you for your contributions! We invite you to log in and create a user name. Creating a user name is free and takes only a minute and it gives you greater anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. * thumb|300px|right| If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. The Base In our wiki page you find things that concerns FIFA Ultimate Team 12. Here you will found information about players, clubs etc. We would love if you as a reader could helped us out by writing and adding pages. It could be : - Players (Read this first) - Clubs - Kits - Managers - Leagues - Training and development cards - Other things What is FIFA Ultimate Team? Following on from previous FIFA games, FIFA 11 Ultimate Team was released on PS3 and Xbox 360 on 3 November 2010. It is available for free download from the Playstation Store or XBOX Live Marketplace. In the game itself, players purchase packs of cards with in-game money. These packs contain random players and other items, such as balls and kits, and players have to win football matches in order to earn coins, to purchase new players. There are other ways to make money, such as buying players cheaply and selling them on for a higher price. Also, with Microsoft points on the Xbox 360 you can buy packs of bronze, silver or gold players, staff and items. Returning users to Ultimate Team receive two complimentary Gold packs. It has been praised for its creativity, and likeness to eBay, in that it has live auctions, where player items needed from other players. This has also been likened to the real life Football market, where other managers are constantly trying to outbid each other for the best players and staff. Also, people could play their friends in this new friend mode. Players can be found in packs according to their real life transfers, for example the Fernando Torres Chelsea card appeared in packs after he was transferred from Liverpool or the Edin Dzeko transfer from Wolfsburg to Man City. These updates can be useful for the chemistry side of the game, allowing new partnerships, for example if you have a Dzeko card from before the transfer, when he was at German club Wolfsburg, then he would have no chemistry with Manchester City players such as Tevez or Yaya and Kolo Toure. However if you have a post-transfer card, with Man City as his club, then he will link up with the Man City players as well as other Premier League players. He will lose all Bundesliga connections as well, so he would not connect with his old teammate at Wolfsburg, Grafite, or any body else at the Bundesliga. [21] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIFA_11#Ultimate_Team Latest activity Category:Browse